1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator that facilitates keeping and drawing out a container for storing wine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is provided with a plurality of storage chambers in which stored goods are received in order to keep foods in a refrigerated or frozen state and one side of each of the storage chambers is opened so as to store and draw out the foods. In addition, doors that selectively shield the storage chambers are provided in front of the storage chambers.
Meanwhile, the storage chambers may include a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber. In general, the freezing chamber may maintain a storage temperature of −18° C. to −20° C. and the refrigerating chamber may maintain a storage temperature of 2° C. to 5° C.
Stored goods such as meat and fishes that should be frozen are kept in the freezing chamber and stored goods such as vegetables that should be refrigerated are kept in the refrigerating chamber.
However, according to the refrigerator in the related art, since storage temperature environments appropriate for various stored goods are not satisfied, the storing condition of some stored goods are deteriorated. In particular, in the case where a stored good is sensitive to the storage temperature, such as wine is kept in the refrigerator, the taste and aroma of wine are deteriorated due to even a small difference in temperature.
Meanwhile, wine is sensitive to vibration. Therefore, when a wine bottle is shaken, aging of wine is promoted, thereby deteriorating the quality of wine.
According to the refrigerator in the related art, when the refrigerator is vibrated due to closing the door of the refrigerator in the state where the wine bottle is kept in the refrigerator, wine is shaken, thereby deteriorating the quality.